DragonBall Fighting Kombat
Chapter One: Oh Nooooooooo! In OtherRealm Scorpian: "Sub-Zero, give up! Its hopeless! You cannot beat me! I am fire and you are ice! You are useless! I will melt you!" Sub-Zero: "Wrong Scorpian! You killed my brother! Advantages are nothing! I will avenge my brother even at the cost of my own life! Get Ready to Die!" Scorpian: "Get Over Here," he said as he threw his spear at Sub-Zero, who froze it. Just then where the sharp point of the spear stopped in mid air, a portal opened up. Scorpian: "Sub-Zero You Fool! Now look what you've done. We have to retreat to EarthRealm now." Sub-Zero: "Me? I believe this was your undoing, Scorpian." Just then Raiden came from the portal. Raiden: "Sub-Zero, Scorpian, put your differences aside, EarthRealm is in grave danger! EarthRealm is being attacked by some android named Buu!" "Why should I care?" Scorpian asked snarlesly. "Because, once he's done with EarthRealm, the NeatherRealms, as well as OtherRealm, is next in his path of destruction." Raiden informed Scorpian, attempting to pursuade him to a temporary truce/alliance with his most dreaded enemy; Sub-Zero. "But Raiden, how can you be sure that we can trust him. He made be a part of this plot, Quan Chi the sorcerer may be behind all this." Sub-Zero suggested, attempting to avoid any truce with Scorpian. "I do agree, I can most definately since Quan Chi's doing behind this, but I also sense someone else, he is not working alone, he has an even more powerful ally unknown to us. That's why we must defeat him." Raiden informed. Chapter Two: DBZ While Gohan was in new york attending Rutgers university, where Pan and Videl moved with him, Goku and the others kept up with the training. Vegeta has acheived Super Saiyan 3. Trunks and Goten has acheived Super Saiyan 2 in the 6 years since Buu's defeat. Trunks was now 14, and Goten was now 13. Then someone, looking partial Saiyan came to Earth. Goku felt the power, along with the malice surrounding it and flew towards it with the others following him. "What is your name, and what Buisness do you have with planet Earth?!" Yelled Goku to the new (maybe) saiyan. "My My, Kakarot, you've really have grown huh? It seems you surpassed the legend of Super Saiyan atleast twice huh? Well even at the supposed level 3 Super Saiyan your still no match for me! I can easily defeat you! I watched as you killed our brothers, Raditz, and Turles. As for Vegeta, I know your the prince of all Saiyans, or at least you once were. And I had a high role in our race's destruction. As for I was the one who requested Frieza destroy the planet. Even at the cost of my family! Kakarot, our father was the first to die," said the new Saiyan. "Then Vegeta, your father, our belowed King was next, then our entire race," said the Saiyan, striking a wicked grin. "And you think thats a joke, amusing to you perhaps?" Asked Vegeta, in his normal sarcastic tone. How would you like it if your life was taken by someone you served your gratitude towards all your life, HOOOOOW DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO YOU LIKE IT!" Vegeta yelled as he launched a Final Flash, but to no avail, as the partial matallic Saiyan was unscathed. Vegeta turned Super Saiyan 3. "Do you really want to piss me off? I don't think that is such a good idea, so start speaking now and reveal who you are, and everything you know about us before I kill you." "Very well, I shall then. I am Olivo. I am the first son of Bardock. I am the older brother to Raditz, Turles, and Kakarot over there, the one these Earthlings call Son Goku. Chapter Three: The Old and the New Meanwhi,e in Hell/HFIL (Home for Infinite Losers) Category:Crossover Category:Mortal Kombat Category:Fan Fiction where GT is not canon